


Bite Marks and Brunch

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Don't Like Don't Read, Group Sex, Marking, Oral Sex, Smut, poly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This story takes place the morning after "A Hard Day's Night".The group comes together for brunch and to discuss new developments.





	Bite Marks and Brunch

Marinette watched Adrien’s chest rise and fall with every breath. She had an arm and leg draped over his body, their hands interlocked as he slept. She nuzzled her face against his throat and he whimpered in his sleep. She pressed her lips against the warm skin and felt him shiver, his breathing becoming less rhythmic as he began to wake. 

“I love you,” she murmured, trailing her lips across his throat. “You’re sweet and precious and mine.” She finished the last word with a bite and Adrien moaned softly. Marinette lifted her head to look down at him. “Are you mine, Adrien?”

“Forever,” he said, voice hoarse with sleep and his eyes full of love and adoration as he watched her.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Adrien swallowed. “I want that too.”

“Now that we don’t have to worry about your photo shoots, I think I want to mark you.”

His breathing picked up. “Please,” he begged.

“If it becomes too much, you’ll let me know, understand?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

She weaved her fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp. “There’s my good Kitty,” she crooned.

His cheeks flushed and he beamed up at her. Marinette returned her lips to his throat, kissing and sucking the soft skin. She pulled it between her lips for a quick bite and Adrien moaned again, hips slightly rising off the bed. She continued to suck at the skin until it was red and puckered. She ran her tongue across it and he whimpered. “There’s one,” she said, voice low.

“How many can I have?”

“How many do you want?”

“I want to be covered,” he admitted.

Marinette smiled, cupping his cheek. “My beautiful Adrien.”

“Yours.”

She moved down his body slowly, marking his neck and chest and sides. He groaned with every bite and his erection bobbed against his stomach, drips of pre-cum slick against his skin. “You’re being so nice and still,” she praised, bypassing his cock to move to his thighs. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” he sighed happily.

She pushed his legs apart and smiled against his skin before biting the inside of his left thigh. His leg jumped and she watched his cock bounce. “Sensitive,” she teased, laving the bite with her tongue. Adrien groaned and she could feel the tension as he tried to stay still under mouth.

Marinette sat up and admired her handiwork, straddling him so she could touch each one of her marks. “I like seeing you like this, I think,” she smiled down at him. “If we added your collar and leash, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

“I can put them on right now,” he grinned.

She giggled and leaned down to kiss his nose. “As tempting as that is, the others are going to be here soon and we need to get ready.”

His smile wilted around the edges.

“We need to do this, you know,” she said softly, stretching out beside him. “I know it isn’t going to be comfortable, but we have to talk it out.”

“I’m so angry with him,” he confessed, the words sounding as if they were torn from his lips. “I thought…I thought we all cared about each other and then…”

Marinette laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him close as they lay together. “I know.”

“But you’re right. We need to do this. I need to do this.”

“If you want it to be just the two of us from now on, you need to tell me, okay? I know you proposed but we have to figure out what that means for all of us.”

“I don’t want to lose them.”

Marinette hugged him tighter, her heart clenching. “Neither do I.”

“How much time do we have?”

She brushed his hair away from his forehead. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“You’re always the one asking me that,” he frowned. “I should be the one to take care of you.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s how it’s supposed to work.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re the man?”

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Maybe.”

She laughed softly and kissed above his eyebrow. “I love you, Adrien Agreste. I take care of you and you take care of me, deal?”

“In that case, I would like to take care of you in the shower while we get clean for our friends,” he smirked.

“I think I can work with that,” she giggled, sliding out of bed. “But you’re going to have to catch me first!”

Adrien chuckled in surprise and jumped out of the bed after her, the sheet tangling around his feet.  
___________________________________

“I’ve missed you, man!” Nino hugged Adrien close and kissed his cheek. “So you’re really back?”

Adrien smiled as they parted. “Yeah, I’m here to stay. I, uh, I’ll probably have to find a new job but it’s worth it.”

Nino touched the side of Adrien’s neck and he shivered in pleasure. “I see Marinette’s already staked her claim,” he grinned.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied dreamily.

“It’s good to have you back, Adrien.” Alya put her arms around him and held him tight. “We all really missed you.”

“Where’s Mari?”

“Drying her hair,” Adrien answered, beginning to unpack the bags Nino and Alya had brought with them. 

Nino disappeared down the hall and Alya took the orange juice from Adrien to put in the fridge. “Are you happy to be home?”

“Of course.”

Alya nodded and glanced back down the hall. “Look, Nino told me about what went down with you guys and Nathaniel.”

Adrien stiffened but continued to unpack the groceries. 

“I want you to know that no matter what you decide, Nino and I talked and we’re here for you guys.”

He put the carton of eggs in the fridge. “I really appreciate it but I honestly don’t want it to become a thing.”

“Okay.” They both glanced to the hall when the sound of the front door opening reached them, heralding Nathaniel and Chloe’s arrival.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “But thank you, Alya. That means a lot.”  
___________________________________

“Are you sure you’re the same Marinette as yesterday?” Nino grinned, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yesterday seems so long ago.” Marinette set her hairbrush down and turned to him. “Nino, Adrien proposed to me last night.”

“He proposed…as in marriage?”

“Kinda.”

“Mari…”

She held up a hand. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

“But you said yes.”

She gave him a helpless look and turned her attention back to her reflection. “You didn’t see him last night, Nino. It would have broken him. And I love him so much.”

“Marriage is a big deal.”

“I know that.”

“And it isn’t just the two of you involved,” he frowned, “unless it is just going to be the two of you now.” He moved into the bathroom and hopped up on the counter. “I guess it was kind of silly to expect this to last.”

“I don’t know how it’s going to work, but I don’t want to lose you.” She moved to stand in between his legs and pressed her cheek to his chest as Nino’s arms wrapped around her.

“You know as long as you want me here, I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, kissing the top of her head.  
___________________________________

“Will you just admit you’re moving in with Nino already?” Chloe teased, watching Alya scramble eggs.

“I wanted to talk to you about—“

Chloe held up a hand. “If you’re about to give me some story about our relationship, you can save it. We were both very honest about what we were when we moved in together and started fooling around. I swear I’m not going to be mad if you move in with him.”

“He’s just got such a good cock.” 

Chloe cackled, slapping Alya’s ass as she moved to the fridge. “So predictable, Cesaire.”

Alya stuck out her tongue. “What about you and Nath?”

Chloe glanced towards the living room with a frown. “I don’t know. I like him but I deserve all his attention, you know, and he’s not ready to give it to me.” She shrugged. “He’s fun to play with for now.”

“I see.”

“Don’t you ‘I see’ me. I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m cooking brunch,” Alya defended. 

“Not all of us feel the need to be in a relationship,” Chloe sniffed.

“I’m not in a relationship. Just because I might move in with Nino—“

“And become his girlfriend.”

“Does not mean I’m in a relationship with him.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “And I thought I had issues.”  
___________________________________

Adrien rubbed his thumb over the fresh bite mark on the inside of his forearm anxiously. Nathaniel watched him, eyes narrowed. “I know I should apologize to you but I don’t want to.”

Adrien inhaled sharply. “That’s a dick thing to say.”

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. “Looks like someone found a spine in New York.”

“Shut the hell up.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Adrien shook his head in frustration. “I don’t get it, Nath. You said you loved me, loved us, and then you hurt me and I just don’t understand why.”

“You still don’t see what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“She fell in love with you!” Nathaniel yelled back. “We were fine. Me and Marinette and Nino were fine and then you came along and within weeks, she had fallen for you. How, Adrien? What did you do that was so damn special, huh?” He stood up and began to pace the room. “Is it because you let her do whatever she wants to you? You’re so fucking weak and damaged. Is that what it is? Marinette has some complex that she needs to take care of you?”

Adrien stood up too, face red with anger. “She loves me. There doesn’t have to be some reason. She loves you too, Nath. She never stopped loving you.”

Nathaniel shook his head. “It’s not the same and you know it.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you gone! Why the hell are you back, Adrien? You left. She would’ve been fine eventually but you had to come back, didn’t you?”

Adrien clenched his jaw. “Nathaniel, I’m here to stay and you’re going to need to come to terms with that. Marinette and I are getting married. I…I proposed last night and she said yes.”

Nathaniel stepped back as if Adrien had slapped him. “You’re getting married?” he echoed, voice hollow.

“It doesn’t have to change everything,” he said gently. “We still want everyone—“

“I have to get out of here.” Nathaniel picked up his jacket. “Tell Chloe I’m sorry.” 

Adrien watched the front door close behind him before he let himself slump back down to the couch.

“You okay?” Nino asked, stepping into the living room. “We were trying to give you guys some space.”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you hungry? I think the girls are finishing up breakfast.”

“Is Marinette in there?”

Nino smiled sadly and sat down beside Adrien. “We need to talk, dude.”

“Are you mad at me too because I don’t think I can—“

“I promise I’m not mad. Surprised, but not mad.” He linked his arm through Adrien’s and leaned back against the plush cushions. “I love this couch.”

“Marinette helped me pick it out.”

“Of course she did.”

Adrien sighed. “I know it’s fast. I know I’m fucked up and it probably looks like a bad idea, but I love her so much, Nino.”

“I know you do, and I know she loves you too.” He rested his head on Adrien’s shoulder. “I want you guys to take some time and talk about everything though. Be happy and engaged, but don’t rush off and get married yet, okay? There’s a lot to figure out. Do you think you can do that?”

“I can do that.”

“She’s as hopeless for you as you are for her, you know. It makes me happy to see you guys together.”

Adrien smiled and turned his face to kiss Nino’s temple. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.”  
___________________________________

“I love you guys but I think I’m going to head out,” Chloe said, standing up with her plate. 

Marinette stuck out her bottom lip. “Why?”

“I was trying to be cool but the whole Nathaniel thing has me a little down.” She glanced at Alya. “I guess I’m not exactly who I thought I was.”

“Chloe, I’m so sorry,” Adrien began.

She waved him off. “You guys didn’t do anything. He needs to work through his own shit. I’m just not feeling very sexy right now.”

“We don’t have to have sex,” Marinette said, standing up to start gathering plates. “We could watch a movie or play games or—“

“I think I just want to be alone. Besides,” she leered at Adrien, “he’s been gone for a while and I doubt he’s satisfied yet.” Adrien flushed and Chloe laughed. “Okay, that absolutely makes me feel better.” She went around the table and kissed his cheek. “I missed you, Adrien. I’ll talk to you guys soon.”

Nino helped Marinette clear the table and Alya smiled at Adrien. “Looks like it’s up to you, Sunshine. What are we doing today?”  
___________________________________

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Adrien panted against Alya’s wet folds. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he swallowed hard, returning his attention to her clit. Nino’s fingertips dug into his hips as he took him from behind at a rolling pace. 

Marinette leaned forward to kiss Adrien’s cheek, hooking her chin over Alya’s thigh. “Do you want to come?”

He whined but kept his attention on Alya, doubling his efforts. She moaned and swatted at Marinette’s ass playfully. “Stop trying to distract him.”

“You said we could have him, Mari,” Nino grunted. “Not fair to— fuck— interrupt.”

Marinette giggled and licked at a bite mark she had left on Adrien’s shoulder earlier. He groaned and paused for a moment before Alya was pulling his face closer. Marinette snaked her hand down to his groin, wrapping her fingers around his erection. “Does it feel good?” she whispered in his ear, pumping his cock slowly. “Do you like having Nino inside you?”

“Yes,” he breathed, pulling back far enough so he could begin work two fingers inside Alya. Her head fell back against the headboard of the bed with a soft sigh. 

“I think Nino likes it too, don’t you, Nino?” Marinette released Adrien and got up on her knees so she could kiss Nino. He lost his rhythm for a beat when she brought her hand down to spank him, causing Adrien to cry out in effect. 

“Fucking her next, right?” Alya asked, voice breathy. “Too sassy.”

Marinette grinned and blew her a kiss. “I get my Kitty next. That’s why he’s holding on so hard, isn’t that right?” She reached around Nino to lightly spank Adrien and he groaned again.

“Close,” Nino ground out, picking up his pace. Adrien’s back arched and he dropped his face to the sheets, unable to concentrate on anything but the sensation of Nino inside him. 

Alya watched with heavy eyes, her own fingers creeping down to continue Adrien’s work. Nino came with a grunt, slowing his rhythm and sliding out of Adrien, letting the other man collapse to the bed. 

Marinette pounced before Adrien had time to react, pushing him on his back and straddling his waist. She smiled down at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Can I have you, Adrien?”

“Always,” he breathed as she sank down on him slowly, holding his eyes. “I probably won’t last long,” he warned, voice tight.

“That’s okay.” She tilted forward to kiss him, their lips meeting sweetly as she rocked on top of him. 

“Damn, they’re always so cute together,” Nino murmured, returning from the bathroom. He looked down at himself and then at Alya. “I may be out of commission for a bit but I’m at your service.”

She gave him a lazy smile. “Then grab one of the big vibrators and come take care of me, Lahiffe.”

“Your wish is my command,” he grinned.

“Dangerous talk,” she teased, bringing one of her fingers to her lips and letting it slide between them. She closed her eyes and sucked and Nino watched greedily.

“Don’t I know it,” he muttered.  
___________________________________

“Do we still get to do this if you guys get married?” Alya asked, running a hand lazily through Marinette’s hair.

“When we get married,” she corrected, “and we haven’t talked about it yet.”

“I’d really like to,” Adrien sighed, nuzzling his face against her neck. “If you want to, that is.”

“Of course I want to.” Marinette turned her face so she could kiss the soft skin above Alya’s right breast. 

“Good. We would miss you too much,” Nino replied sleepily from Alya’s other side. “Besides, I want to try that again.”

Adrien lifted his head to see over the women. “With me?”

Nino chuckled. “Yes, with you. It was fun, right?”

“Very.” Adrien settled back down with a frown. “I wish Nathaniel wasn’t being the way he is. I do actually miss him.”

Marinette yawned. “He’ll come back to us. And then hopefully Chloe will too. I think she’s afraid of feeling like a fifth wheel. He just needs to figure some stuff out and then he’ll come back.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

Marinette closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind for sleep. “No,” she whispered.


End file.
